Amour désespéré
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète et Corrigée] HISTOIRE VRAIE Comme l'indique le titre, voiçi l'histoire d'un amour désespéré raconté par Heero


**

* * *

**

Amour désespéré

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Disclamer : Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, Histoire vraie, UA, Romance

Couples : 1x2 mais 2+1

Commentaires : Cette fic est en fait un résumé de ma rencontre avec celle dont j'ai été amoureuse pendant de nombreuses années, cette histoire n'a rien de fictif tout est vrai, les lettres aussi, elles ont été réécrites au mot près. J'ai simplement changé quelques mots, je les ai tous mis au masculin, je représente Heero et ELLE, elle représente Duo, j'espère que vous allez aimer mon histoire, je vous adore tous. Bisous Darkie.

* * *

Je m'appelle Heero Yuy et j'ai besoin de me confier. Je suis dans ma chambre, je viens de relire toutes les lettres que Duo m'a écrites depuis que l'on se connaît. Je ne me sens pas bien, les mêmes questions, que je me pose depuis que nous sommes 'séparés' comme il disait, se bousculent dans ma tête.

Encore une fois, comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai le cœur brisé un peu plus encore. Je vais vous raconter notre histoire, inutile de vous préciser que cette histoire finit mal, pour moi du moins.

J'ai connu Duo lors de ma première année au collège, il n'était pas dans ma classe cette année là, je n'ai fait sa connaissance que par le biais de Trowa, un copain de classe que je me suis fait dès mon arrivée en 6ème: je connaissais presque tout le monde dans la classe, ils étaient tous avec moi en primaire et j'étais plutôt exclu, je n'étais pas comme eux, je ne m'habillais pas à la mode et je ne pensais pas du tout aux filles et à m'amuser.

Trowa, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant et je voyais bien qu'il se sentait lui aussi très à part dans la classe. Je suis venu tout naturellement vers lui et en quelques jours nous sommes devenus de très bons copains. Il a absolument voulu me présenter son meilleur ami qui était dans une autre classe de 6ème. J'ai donc fait la connaissance de Duo pendant une recréation du midi et on ne peut pas dire que le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous, au contraire.

Jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, à mes yeux il n'était qu'un bouffon qui riait trop fort et trop souvent et qui extériorisait beaucoup trop ses sentiments. Il sautait dans les bras de tout le monde, garçon ou fille, et leur faisait des gros bisous sonores ou des câlins étouffants. J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'a pensé Duo de moi quand il m'a vu pour la première fois, il faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais posé la question, ni à Trowa, ni à lui.

L'année est passée lentement, je restais toujours avec Trowa, quelques fois Duo nous rejoignait durant les récrées mais rien de plus. Mon sentiment de malaise envers lui était moins fort mais toujours présent. Durant cette année, Trowa et Duo se sont pas mal éloignés l'un de l'autre, en partie par ma faute, mais une forte amitié les liait toujours.

Je ne comprenais pas non plus cette amitié presque désespérée. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis ou amies, j'ai seulement cru en avoir. Ma meilleure amie de primaire fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé et mon ancien soit disant meilleur ami, j'ai fini par le détester : il est devenu un de ces play boy qui croit que seul l'apparence et la réputation sont important dans la vie. A l'heure où je parle, j'ai beaucoup changé, je ne suis plus du tout le même, mais avant je n'avais jamais été très entouré, j'étais quelqu'un de très renfermé et extrêmement complexe et complexé d'ailleurs, du coup je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout en matière d'amitié et l'amour était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais considéré Trowa comme un ami, mais juste comme un bon copain, tout était simple avec lui, il n'y avait jamais d'engueulades mais jamais non plus de franches rigolades et les silences ne nous gênaient pas du tout. L'amitié entre Trowa et Duo m'intriguait donc. Et puis je suis passé en 5ème…

Cette année de 5ème a changé ma vie et tout cela grâce à une seule personne : Duo. Trowa et moi nous avons été séparés et mis dans des classes différentes, je me suis retrouvé dans la même classe que celle de Duo. Il est tout de suite venu vers moi et tout à changé. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, une très forte amitié s'est développée entre nous.

Nous étions pourtant opposés en tout point : moi renfermé, lui extravagant, moi toujours indifférent, lui toujours gai, moi toujours exclu, lui toujours entouré. Et pourtant…

Au bout de très peu de temps nous sommes devenus inséparables, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Duo restait avec une personne telle que moi, moi même j'en étais étonné. Durant cette année, j'ai découvert les joies de l'amitié, en quelques sortes, on peut dire que Duo m'a appris à vivre.

Il m'a conseillé question vêtements, m'a aidé dans tout ce qui avait rapport avec le relationnel, je me sentais vraiment vivre, j'étais heureux. C'est à cette époque là que nous avons commencé à correspondre par lettres tout en passant toutes nos journées ensembles.

J'avais encore du mal à exprimer mes sentiments et je restais encore froid et indifférent avec la plupart des gens, la façon dont je me comportais avec Duo était une exception. J'ai fini par découvrir que par écrit, j'arrivais beaucoup mieux à dire ce que je ressentais, Duo et moi avons alors commencé à nous écrire de longues lettres, parlant exclusivement de nous deux.

Mon monde se résumait à Duo, il représentait tout pour moi, j'allais au collège pour le voir, je travaillais pour qu'il soir fier de moi, je ne jurais que par lui. C'est au bout de quelques mois seulement que mes sentiments à son égard ont commencé à changer sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il en était.

Notre amitié était très particulière, on ne pouvait pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Nous avons fait beaucoup de jaloux cette année là…Ma 5ème est passée à la vitesse grand V. Et la 4ème est arrivée.

La 4ème…l'année qui a tout brisé.

Notre amitié était encore plus forte que tout, nous avions même passé nos grandes vacances ensembles. Mais nous avons trop attiré la jalousie, tout le monde voulait récupérer le Duo d'avant. Nous étions persécutés de tous les côtés, quelques disputes ont commencé à éclater mais notre amitié reprenait toujours le dessus…sauf une fois…une simple lettre de sa part a suffi à briser mon monde, cette lettre je l'ai brûlée, aujourd'hui je ne sais même plus ce qu'elle contenait mais je me rappellerai toujours que c'est elle qui a tout cassé.

Je me suis renfermé plus que jamais sur moi même, je pleurais tous les soirs, j'ai fait une grosse dépression, j'étais en permanence sous médicaments, mes parents étaient inquiets, ils ont voulu me faire voir un psy mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulais parler à personne, je me suis abruti devant l'ordinateur, au moins l'ordinateur ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, j'oubliais mes problèmes dans les jeux de PC, mes notes au collège ont chuté et ça a duré, duré…Notre dispute a duré 4 mois.

Nous avons fini par nous réconcilier mais rien était comme avant. Nous vivions trop dans nos souvenirs, j'avais le cœur brisé et j'ai compris que je l'aimais, lui aussi il m'aimait, il me le disait dans chacune de ces lettres mais je ne voulais pas de cet amour là, j'en voulais plus…Je suis me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui et c'est ça qui m'a détruit.

Nous pleurions souvent dans les bras de l'autre, nous n'en pouvions plus, les persécutions continuaient toujours, nous étions désespérés, tout ce qu'on voulait c'était poursuivre notre amitié d'autant, même si moi, j'en voulais un peu plus…

Et il est parti.

Il a quitté le collège, notre dispute avait aussi eu des répercussions sur ses notes déjà pas terribles. Il est rentré en 3ème technologique dans un autre établissement pourtant tout proche, alors que moi je suis passé en 3ème générale.

Cette année de 3ème était un véritable enfer, je n'osais plus m'attacher à personne, je ne voulais plus souffrir et pourtant je me suis pris d'amitié pour Quatre. Lui aussi est parti en fin d'année, il a déménagé à Toulouse. Mon cœur, déjà mal en point, n'a pas supporté ce deuxième choc, j'ai fait une deuxième dépression, j'ai lancé un appel au secours à Duo qui est tout de suite venu m'aider.

Il a réussi à me faire sortir de mon monde noir mais mon amour pour lui me détruisait toujours un peu plus, sans s'engueuler pour autant, nous nous sommes éloignés, lui prétextant avoir trop souffert de notre amitié désespérée et qu'il avait besoin de se refaire une vie sans moi, qu'il avait besoin de trouver un autre repère que moi. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je ne lui ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui et il ne le saura sûrement jamais.

L'année de seconde est passée, nous ne nous sommes vu que 6 fois en 1 an, je souffrais toujours, je l'aimais toujours, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer quand je le voyais.

Mais lui il a refait sa vie, il s'est fait d'autres amis, il s'est construit un monde ou je n'avait pas ma place. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'ai refusé de sortir avec les filles qui me le demandaient, je ne me suis attaché à personne de toute l'année.

Il n'y a que cette année, alors que je suis rentré en 1ère ES, que je me suis fait une raison. En début d'année scolaire, juste quelques jours après la rentrée, Duo m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il voulait absolument me présenter la femme de sa vie. J'ai joué le gars super heureux pour lui, nous avons fixé une date pour nous voir, tous les trois. Après ce coup de fil, j'ai pleuré comme jamais je ne l'avais encore fait, même pendant notre grande dispute, j'ai fait en quelque sorte le deuil de mon amour.

J'ai rencontré quelques temps plus tard cette fameuse fille, elle est très gentille, je l'aime beaucoup, je suis content que Duo ait trouvé quelqu'un comme elle, même si ce n'est pas moi.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis refais un monde moi aussi, mais Duo y est encore et y restera pour toujours. Nous sommes le 24 janvier 2003, je suis en 1ère, j'ai un groupe de copain que j'aime énormément, je suis tellement heureux quand je suis avec eux ! Certaines personnes les trouvent bizarre, c'est sur qu'à nous tous, nous formons un groupe un peu hors du commun mais je les aime comme ils sont. Je suis vraiment heureux de les avoir rencontrés, je ne suis plus du tout le même qu'avant, je ris tout le temps, je délire complètement, je dis tout le temps ce que je pense, je suis bien avec eux. Ils ne savent pas à quel point les avoir rencontrés m'a fait du bien.

Duo et moi nous nous voyons que très rarement mais nous restons en de très bon terme, une grande affection nous lie encore et rien ni personne ne pourra nous la voler. Je l'aime encore, et je l'aimerais toute ma vie, plus jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux comme je suis tombé amoureux de Duo. Peut être qu'un jour j'aurais une femme et des enfants, même si j'en doute beaucoup, mais je ne pourrais pas aimer ma femme comme j'aime Duo.

Je me suis bien sûr déjà posé des questions sur ma sexualité, et après y avoir bien réfléchi, j'en conviens à cette conclusion: je ne suis pas homo, je ne suis pas attiré physiquement par les hommes mais j'en aime un, j'aime une seule personne, il s'avère que cette personne est un homme mais ça ne veut rien dire. J'aime Duo.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui je pense un peu plus à Duo que d'habitude, j'ai eu envie de relire toutes ces lettres, je n'aurais pas du, je me sens mal. Tout ce qu'il a dit dans ces lettres me paraissent comme des mensonges, je n'aurais jamais du relire ces lettres et pourtant je le refais assez fréquemment. Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là. Quand je relis ces lettres je me dis que personne ne m'a aimé comme Duo l'a fait et que c'est peut être pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Voici quelques extrais de ces lettres :

5ème, après les petites vacances de février :

« Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point tu me manques, c'est horrible. Loin de toi, que le temps est long, c'est horrible. Je suis en train de m'apercevoir que plus le temps passe, plus tu me manques. Je me rends compte à quel point je t'aime et quelle importance tu as dans mon cœur. Tu es entré dans ma vie et tu n'es pas prêt d'en sortir. Je savais que je t'adorais énormément mais sans toi, je vois que ça dépasse ce que je pensais. Il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire mon affection à ton égard. Si on me demande ce que j'emmènerais sur une île déserte je répondrais toi car pour moi, te posséder c'est posséder bien plus que tout l'or du monde. On m'a appris qu'une heure c'était 60 minutes, qu'une minute c'était 60 seconde mais on ne m'a jamais appris qu'une seconde sans toi, c'était l'éternité. »

Tout ça…mensonges…

5ème, fin d'année :

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être né, de m'avoir rencontré et de m'avoir apporté autant de bonheur et de m'avoir redonné la joie de vivre. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ou je serais aujourd'hui. Je te remercie d'avoir été là pendant les coups durs et de m'avoir aidé et surtout d'être devenu mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Jamais tu ne pourras savoir à quel point je t'en remercie et surtout à quel point je t'aime. Chaque jour je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur ma route. N'oublie jamais : 'je t'aime'. Ton visage est celui d'un ange, tu es entré dans mon cœur, comme le soleil, tu as illuminé ma vie par le son de ta voix. Tu es partout où je regarde. Tu es dans mon cœur comme une rose éternelle et tu seras toujours au rendez vous de mon âme car je t'aime. »

Tout ces mots…tromperies…

4ème, début des ennuis :

« Tout le monde me monte contre toi, on me dit 'il est vache avec toi, laisse le tomber' etc.…Mais moi, je ne veux pas te laisser. Personne ne sait comment je suis quand je te perds. J'en ai marre, je suis perdu dans ce pays de larmes et de disputes. De toute manière on aura beau dire toutes les méchancetés du monde sur toi, mon cœur ne se décrochera pas de ton prénom, même si toi tu le veux, il ne le fera JAMAIS. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. »

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as craqué ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

4ème, les ennuis continuent, la confusion commence à faire son apparition :

« Même nous, on va se séparer, c'est écrit. C'est pour ça que j'en profite au maximum. En plus, on n'est pas encore prêt. Toi tu es trop déprimé, trop seul, et je veux t'aider au maximum avant. Et moi je ne suis pas prêt. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais passer dans la rue, te voir et que chacun de nous tracions notre chemin, sans même un sourire, sans même un regard, on sera passé l'un à coté de l'autre. Jamais je ne le pourrais mais ça finira bien par arriver, c'est comme ça pour tout le monde, il n'y a pas d'exception malheureusement. Mais pour l'instant tu es trop présent dans mon cœur, mais dans mon esprit je peux t'effacer, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, tu sortiras de mon esprit, moi je sortirais du tien. Par contre je sais que jamais tu ne sortiras de mon cœur. Tu y resteras à vie. Tu y es gravé à tout jamais. Mon cœur t'appartient éternellement. Je n'ai parlé que tu temps qui passe mais ce sera toujours comme ça : à jamais, à vie, éternellement, infiniment. On ne peut pas lutter contre le destin et tel est le notre. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'accroches trop à moi, il ne faut pas que tu pleures pour moi, rien, sur, avec ou sur moi. Rien. »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, on dirait que tu avais déjà programmé notre 'séparation', que tu savais que tu allais partir et que tu allais m'effacer de ton cœur, mais ce que tu ne savais pas c'était les réels sentiments que j'avais pour toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de programmer notre destin comme ça !!!

4ème, ça a l'air d'aller mieux (le calme avant la tempête ?) :

« J'étais hyper content aujourd'hui car j'arrive au collège, tu m'attendais déjà depuis 10 minutes, puis après tu m'annonces que tu vas peut être venir à ma fête, puis ce midi, tu m'as attendu et on est allé manger au self ensemble et tu as bien voulu rester qu'avec moi après, à la fenêtre, car d'habitude, il y a toujours soit Wufei, soit Trowa ou Réléna, enfin bref, il y a toujours quelqu'un et on n'est jamais que tout les deux !! Et enfin, pour finir, tu m'as invité chez toi, j'étais vraiment le garçon le plus heureux de tout l'univers aujourd'hui ! Merci aussi pour le livre que tu m'a passé ooohh j'adore…mais pas autant que toi bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aime rien ni personne autant que toi (pas même mon chat…c'est pour te taquiner). Je t'aime vraiment plus que tout au monde, j'ai dit tout au monde !!! Et je ne mens pas. Si seulement toutes mes journées étaient comme ça… »

Si seulement toutes nos journées avaient été toutes comme ça…si seulement…

4ème, tout va pour le mieux :

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux que tu puisses venir à ma fête, je suis vraiment très très très très très très heureux ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse m'offrir (en plus de ton amitié). Tu sais, si je redouble ma 4ème, je change de bahut mais si je passe, je reste ici avec toi. J'ai envie d'aller en 3ème, et j'ai envie de rester ici pour plusieurs raison dont tu te doutes bien que c'est toi la plus importante. Je te quitte du plume mais pas du cœur. Duo qui t'aime beaucoup (même plus). »

Quelle ironie quand je sais que tu m'as quitté de la plume ET du cœur…

Et il y a eu LA lettre, 4 mois de souffrance puis, enfin notre réconciliation mais le vent souffle toujours et la tempête est loin d'être calmée

4ème, après la dispute, personne ne comprend pourquoi on s'est réconcilié, les disputes s'enchaînent, on s'accroche désespérément, on cherche à comprendre l'autre, on fait des compromis, on est perdu :

« Bah dit moi alors, ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! Le seul jugement que j'ai à ton égard c'est de l'amour. Ce n'est pas moi qui te juge mais ce sont les autres !! Mais comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui prends tout pour les autres ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant car en voulant protéger les autres, j'y ai perdu mon meilleur ami, et pour toujours : TOI. Tu as raison, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, on n'est plus inséparable. Quand je pense que je m'en vais dans 1 mois et que je te quitterais alors que rien ne saura comme avant ! On n'a vraiment pas l'impression que je te manque !!! En tout cas, même si je ne saurai jamais tes sentiments pour moi, je n'oublierai jamais ceux que j'ai eus pour toi. Je t'ai dans ma mémoire, dans mon cœur, dans mon agenda, dans ma chambre, à mon cou et à mon poignet…Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Bisous à celui que j'aime VRAIMENT. Je t'aime (par amitié). Je t'adore plus que tout au monde, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu me manques… »

'Je t'aime (par amitié)' tu ne me le précisais jamais avant…si tu savais à quel point ces petits mots me font mal…non, en effet tu es parti et tu ne sais pas mes sentiments, c'est vrai, tu avais au moins raison sur ce point.

4ème, il va partir :

« Premièrement saches que ma plus grande crainte était de te perdre encore une fois, je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, je ne veux pas te reperdre. Mais bon…tout à une fin… (Malheureusement). Deuxièmement, je t'adore et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublie car pendant notre séparation, tu l'avais complément oublié comme tout nos beaux souvenirs d'ailleurs. Mais bon, pour moi c'est du passé, même si dans le présent c'est réel et que ça aura des conséquences sur le futur. En ce moment j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai le cœur brisé car je n'arrête pas de cauchemarder en pensant au 27 juin car je te dirai adieu et je ne veux pas te quitter et je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas te dire en face que le beau rêve s'achève, je ne pourrai pas te serrer dans mes bras et te dire 'au revoir' pour la dernière fois…je sais que j'en pleurai beaucoup. Mon corps sera vivant mais mon âme prendra un grand coup et mon cœur mourra car sans toi, je ne suis plus rien et tu peux en demander la preuve à Trowa. Et si tu crois que mes sentiments envers toi ne sont pas réels, parle en avec Zechs et tu verras que malgré toutes nos disputes, c'est toi que je préfère entre Wufei et Trowa, et ça, je m'en suis rendu compte en te perdant (malheureusement) »

Tu parles comme si on ne se reverra plus jamais, il ne faut pas exagérer, tu vas juste dans l'établissement d'à côté, avais tu déjà décidé de m'effacer de ta vie pour parler au passé comme tu le fais ?

4ème, il va vraiment partir :

« On n'est plus inséparables, à mon cœur, tu m'es inséparable mais comme ça ne tourne que dans un sens…Si je suis plus froid avec toi c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu me trouves trop collant avec mes câlins ou autres choses, et puis comme je sais que les marques d'affection c'est pas vraiment ton fort…j'adore être avec toi car j'oublie ma tristesse et quand je suis dans tes bras j'oublie mes cauchemars et cette putain de vie, je ne veux pas partir, tu vas beaucoup me manquer. On se croirait dans la chanson 'le fruit défendu' j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit d 'être avec toi, ni de posséder ne serais-ce qu'une infime partie de ton cœur. Et pourtant quand je te vois mon cœur scintille de bonheur. Sur ton visage, je vois le paradis, dans tes yeux, je vois le merveilleux et dans ton cœur je vois le bonheur. Sur terre il y a mille et un garçon, des blond, des roux mais c'est toi que mon cœur a choisi, toit qui est si gentil, toi qui est mon meilleur ami, et c'est toi que j'aime. Je suis l'otage de ton cœur, tu m'as dit tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé croire…. »

Arrête !!!! Tu ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi tu fais comme si je ne t'aimais pas ! Je t'aime certainement plus que toi tu ne m'aime, sinon, tu n'aurais pas recommencé ta vie sans moi ! Sinon tu ne serais pas avec elle mais avec moi en ce moment ! Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Arrête avec tes mensonges !!!!!!!!!

4ème, on repense au passé, on reparle de notre dispute, tout est fini, il part bientôt :

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps moi je t'aime trop. Malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, tu es toujours mon plus que meilleur ami, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et que tu t'en fout mais tout ce que je pense de toi, tu dois le savoir. Premièrement la fameuse lettre que je t'ai faite, quand je l'ai écrite j'étais somnambule, et donc je ne sais pas ce qui y avait marqué dedans et par conséquent, je ne sais pas la raison de cette déchirure, je voulais que tu le saches, de plus tu as brûlé la lettre et tu as tellement voulu oublier ce qu'il y avait écrit dedans que tu y es arrivé alors on ne saura jamais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit. Deuxièmement, tu peux être con, insensible ou toutes les insultes que l'on dit sur toi et bah, tu vois, c'est comme ça que je t'aime et pas autrement. Quoi que tu fasses ou quoi que tu dises, moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime autant que je respire et je veux le dire maintenant car je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Je pense aussi que notre (soit disant) amitié ne tournant que dans un sens car entre meilleurs amis, on ne se sépare pas et encore moins quand on est plus que des meilleurs amis. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me mens, pourquoi tu m'as toujours menti car tu me disais que tu m'aimerais toujours, que même si on s'écrivait des mots briseurs d'amitié, tu ne lâcherais jamais prise, t'avais même ta protection de glace façon Hee-chan. Ca veut dire que tu ne pensais rien de tout ce que tu m'as dit et que tes sentiments étaient virtuels comme ce cher ordinateur que tu aimes tant. Tu me mentais aussi quand tu disais que j'étais ton rayon de soleil, ta joie de vivre et que sans toi ta vie serait monotone et triste et ennuyeuse et que c'était l'enfer. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a ressenti tout ça, c'est moi. Franchement, je veux revenir avec toi, mais mes sentiments envers toi sont tellement fort et les tiens tellement faibles (nuls, inexistants même)…A mes yeux tu étais et tu es et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer dans mon cœur, car je t'aime pour la vie et rien ni personne ne peut me dire le contraire. Tu te souviens quand on disait : Heero + Duo amis pour la vie ? Pourquoi on a déchiré ça ? Bon, je te laisse, et je ne sais vraiment pas parce que je t'aime trop mais pas toi. »

Comment peux-tu dire des telles choses ? Arrête d'essayer de penser à ma place, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense alors arrête, ça me fait si mal quand tu parles ainsi…

4ème, lettre d'adieu, dernière vraie lettre que j'ai reçue de toi :

« Je voulais te dire, maintenant que je suis parti que je t'ai vraiment adoré, que je t'adore et que je t'adorerais toute ma vie !!! Et que malgré toutes nos disputes et nos déchirures, je t'ai toujours aimé et tu m'as manqué chaque seconde de ma triste vie ! Que une seconde sans toi, c'est vraiment l'éternité pour moi et qu'il n'existe pas une seule seconde sans que mon cœur batte pour toi. Quand je te vois, mon cœur explose de joie et mes yeux croient voir le paradis dans tes mains, mais quand tu pars, mon cœur se déchire, tombe, s'écrase en milles morceaux par terre, dans le vide, et je vois l'enfer, et les larmes coulent et j'ai un bleu de plus dans mon âme. Tu es ma drogue et je suis dépendant de toi, je suis accro et encore…c'est pire. Je t'aime avec tout l'amour que se donnent les gens de la terre réunis. En fait, je t'aime comme je respire, tu es mon oxygène et sans oxygène, on ne vit pas !!! Je suis l'abeille, tu es mon miel, je suis le ciel, tu es mon soleil, je suis la terre, tu es ma rivière, je suis une chanson, tu es les paroles etc.… Enfin bref, tu es tout pour moi…Sans toi, je ne suis pas. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui tout est fini, mais saches que tu appartiens à mon cœur pour la vie et que personne ne te replacera jamais !!! Dans la chaleur de la nuit qui s'enroule tout autour de moi, je marche seul sans savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas là, ça tourne dans ma tête et tout s'arrête, ta voix me parle tout bas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne vois plus que toi !!! Mais c'est fini, on est plus qu'un rêve qui se meure. J'aimerais t'emmener avec moi dans mes rêves, dans cet endroit où on est que tout les deux, sans personne pour nous embêter, nous séparer…Avec tout ce qu'on veut pour s'éclater, sans parents, sans personnes pour nous commander. J'aimerais pouvoir tout recommencer pour ne pas refaire les même erreurs qui nous on séparés et te dire que j'aime quand tu te blottis dans mes bras. Tel un ange, tu me souris et tout change dans ma vie. Je suis fier de partager avec toi cette amitié et de pouvoir libérer ma joie, lorsque je vois tes yeux. Sans toi je me voyais finir en condamné, sans appel, dans une vie à fuir la vérité, sans penser continuer à vivre, mais tu es venu et tu m'as enivré de ta voix où j'ai su que je n'attendais que toi. J'aurai voulu te dire encore 'je t'aime' et tout ces mots que l'on peut dire sans jamais y penser, je t'avoue aujourd'hui que tu es quand même le plus beau souvenir que l'on m'a laissé. Le temps avide reprend ses chimères. Si je ne pense plus te voir, il me restera ta mémoire. Je ne sais plus, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? La douleur m'existait pas dans te bras. J'aurais voulu te dire pourquoi je t'aime et que tous nos câlins sont gravés dans mon cœur et y resteront pour la vie. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu mes repères, que ce monde est dérisoire ! Je n'ai plus la force de croire, qui pourrait apaiser ma colère ? La souffrance n'existait pas dans tes bras. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour te dire que malgré tout, je vois ce feu dans tes yeux qui m'appelle chaque fois. J'irai briser les frontières qui me tiennent prisonnier loin de toi, si tu peux m'entendre d'où tu es, délivre moi !! Même si je lis dans tes yeux toute la peine d'une amitié malheureuse, tu reste toujours aussi beau. J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre heureux et te faire oublier toutes les peines et sécher tes larmes. Mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que tu laisses mourir tous les regrets, ma promesse c'est de t'aimer, c'est vrai. Je penserai toujours à toi, Heero, ne m'oublie pas, ne pleure pas, reste avec moi, je t'aime. Je vis pour toi depuis toujours, que tu me déchires ou que tu sois tendre. Certains jours, quand mon cœur se fait trop lourd, tu es le seul à pouvoir me porter secours. Tu es ma plus belle histoire d'amitié, je serai perdu sans toi, tu m'as donné la clé du ciel qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil. Et pour tout cela que je te remercie. Si un jour tu es perdu, je serais toujours là pour t'aider, je suis ta boussole. J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt, mais il est trop tard : C'est dans tes sourires que j'oubliais le noir. Si un jour tu tombes, je te promets que ce sera dans mes bras. Je regarde passer les jours en me disant de ne pas trop m'accrocher à toi pour ne pas faire souffrir ni l'un ni l'autre. Je vais te regarder t'éloigner de moi tout doucement, en souffrant en silence, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retournes, pour ne pas voir les larmes couler sur me joues. Tu verrais toute la tristesse que j'ai de te quitter car loin de toi, je suis seul, seul au monde. Tu vas énormément me manquer mais je penserai toujours à toi et je t'aimerai toute ma vie, tu peux me faire confiance pour ça. Sans toi, je suis cet arbre sans feuille, ce stylo sans encre, c'est la sécheresse en moi, même quand il pleut, et en plein soleil, j'ai froid, froid à l'idée de te perdre…A tout jamais. Ton souvenir me poursuivra toute ma vie, tu m'as laissé un goût de sel, des souvenirs de miel. Tu seras le seul que je regretterai vraiment, j'aurais voulu que tu restes près de moi. Mon cœur se meurt de toi. Je sens le parfum des regrets, le mal que l'on s'est fait, j'aimerais que tous nos chagrins prennent fin. Parfois, je me dis que si tu n'avais pas existé, je n'aurais rien su faire et je n'aurais jamais connu la vraie amitié. Voilà tout ce que je voulais que tu saches, maintenant que je suis parti, je t'aime un point c'est tout, je peux te le répéter autant de fois que tu le souhaite, je t'aime tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ai fait. Personne ne te remplacera. Duo à qui tu vas manquer énormément. »

Cette lettre m'a encore fait plus pleuré que les autres car je savais que c'était ta lettre d'adieu, après nous nous sommes revus, bien sûr mais on ne parlait plus du passé, on ne s'échangeait plus de lettres comme celles ci, tu m'as oublié, malgré toutes tes belles promesses, tu m'as oublié.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je t'aime Duo Maxwell, maintenant et pour toujours.

Owari

Epilogue (2003) :

Duo et Heero ne se voient presque plus jamais, ils se contentent de s'envoyer quelques texto de temps en temps voir, quelques coups de fils. Heero pleure encore trop souvent en pensant à Duo, il l'aime pour l'éternité, jamais il n'arrivera à aimer quelqu'un comme ça, il aura quelques petites amies mais finira sa vie célibataire, pensant encore trop à Duo pour s'engager dans une vraie relation. Duo est follement amoureux de sa petite amie, il se mariera et aura des enfants, il appellera sont premier fils Heero, en souvenir d'un garçon qu'il aimait bien dans le passé mais dont il a presque tout oublié. Heero demandera à ce que l'on brûle les lettres de son premier et unique amour le jour de sa mort.

Notes de l'auteur :

Ca fait du bien de se confier, je n'avais encore jamais raconté mon histoire en entière à quelqu'un, un conseil : ne croyez pas tout ce que l'on vous dit, ça peut vous détruire complètement.

Epilogue (2007) :

Heero aime toujours Duo. Duo reste le premier amour de sa vie. Mais maintenant, il en a un autre. Une fille drôle, gentille, attentionnée, douce, compréhensive. La fille parfaite. Et Heero l'aime, il l'aime et il veut finir sa vie avec elle.Elle n'est pas Duo mais elle est celle qu'il lui fallait. Duo s'est séparé de 'la femme de sa vie'. Il a maintenant un fils, qu'il n'a pas appelé Heero comme il l'avait juré. Heero et Duo ne se voient plus, ils s'envoient au mieux deux ou trois e-mail par an. Mais Heero a trouvé le bonheur et Duo restera a jamais dans son cœur.


End file.
